


Je T'aime C'est Tout

by ivyscribbles (all_choseny)



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Historical, Love, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_choseny/pseuds/ivyscribbles
Summary: Charles has found new life in his lover, Brigitte





	Je T'aime C'est Tout

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lyrics from The Cure's Love Song.

Charles Brandon never thought he could find love again. After Catherine left him for good, he resigned himself to live the rest of his days alone. When he made those vows all those years ago, he meant them. Although, he didn’t always stay true to them, he tried. By God he tried. He never meant to hurt her. Though he often did. Sometimes he hurt her, and he didn’t know how or why. In the early days of their marriage it was the women. It didn’t take much to seduce him. He always had a healthy appetite for pretty little maids with large, round breasts. While he slept with another, his heart remained true. In the end though, it wasn’t his love for women that help to end his marriage. It was his love for their King. 

As he became more entrenched in the King’s costly campaigns, the duchess began to rely more on her faith. Each time he went and fought a war, he chipped away at their love. She didn’t understand that he had no choice. When the King commanded him to do something it was his sworn duty upon his honor and his name. When he couldn’t choose his love for her over the king, she left him. At first, he was determined to win back her affections. But she was resolute in her decision. 

She broke him. 

After years of toying with the hearts and affections of women, it was a woman who finally broke him. But now he had a second chance. Through all his wickedness, God, or perhaps some other deity had mercy upon him. 

Charles looked down at Brigitte as she lay quietly beside him. Her hair was wild around her hair and shoulders, her lips were rosy from his many kisses. He trailed a finger down her shoulder and drank her in. In that moment she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and she was his. 

“Why do you always look at me like that?” Her French accent was thick with sleep. 

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He loved looking at her in the firelight. It made her skin glow. “Like what?” He played coy. 

“Like I’ll float away and disappear.”

“Do I?”

“Yes. Often.” She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his chest. “Do you think I will disappear, Charles?”

He hoped not. With all his heart he hoped that she would never find cause to leave him. She was the one who had breathed new life in him. Each of her kisses was a blessing. Her love was the greatest gift he had ever received. She had no idea how much she meant to him. 

“I pray not,” he said, quietly. 

“I’ll never leave you, Charles.” She promised. “Only death can separate our love and even then, I’ll love you still,” she said in French. 

His heart swelled as he gathered her close to him. He never imagined that he would find such a precious jewel in the middle of war. He never imagined that he could love and _she_ would love him back. In all his years of unhappiness he had found that joy again. He was whole. 

“You’re doing it again,” she said with a soft smile. 

“I love you. That is all…”


End file.
